Field-Skill
The Field-Skills are a set of specific skills in Xenoblade Chronicles X and Xenoblade Chronicles 2. These skills are needed to interact with various elements in the games like a treasure chest or an obstacle. ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' In Xenoblade Chronicles X, the Field-Skills are a set of three skills. Upgrading the Field-Skills is needed to be able to interact with treasures and install Data Probes. At the beginning of the game, all three skills are at level 1, to open treasures with a higher level of skill the player must increase their BLADE Level. Each level up allows an upgrade of one of the three skills, once the BLADE Level has been increased, the player must talk to Eleonora who will increase the level of the choosen skill. However the level 5 of the Field-Skills can only be achieved by completing the three variations of the Off the Record quest Type of Field-Skill Archaeological This skill allows the player to survey alien artifacts and wreckages to gain Experience Points, Credits, Battle Points and Augments Biological This skill allows the player to survey structures created by the native fauna like insect nests or species of plants native to the planet to gain Experience Points, Battle Points, and headgears Mechanical This skill allows the player to retrieve items from debris of the White Whale, potential gains are Credits, and Data Probes. This skill is also used when posing Data Probes. ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, the Field-Skills are determined by the Blades equiped on each party members. They can be used to increase the yields from Collection Points, open Treasure Troves, use an element outside of battle or do a specific action. The Field-Skills can be upgraded simply by completing the objectives listed in the Blade's Affinity Chart. They Always appear as the green skills on the right end of the chart. Type of Field-Skills Elemental Mastery Each element has a corresponding elemental mastery skill. Common Blades always have the Mastery skill. Some Rare and Special Blades frequently do as well. *Dark Mastery *Earth Mastery *Electric Mastery *Fire Mastery *Light Mastery *Ice Mastery *Water Mastery *Wind Mastery Collection Skills These Field Skills increase the yields from Collection Points. High levels in these skills increase the chances of receiving rarer collectables. They are occasionally used for quests. They can be found on all kinds of Blades. *Agronomy: Knowledge related to vegetables. *Botany: Knowledge related to plants. *Entomology: Knowledge related to insects. *Forestry: Knowledge related to trees. *Ichthyology: Knowledge related to fish. *Mineralogy: Knowledge related to minerals. *Salvaging Mastery: Knowledge related to salvaging. When a Blade has a field skill which matches the Collection or Salvage Point being accessed, the probability of activating that skill is 60% for a Lv.1 skill, 80% for Lv.2, and 100% for Lv.3. Salvaging Mastery increases the appearance rate of treasure and collectibles by +5% per level, and reduces the appearance rate of enemies by 2% per level, to a maximum of 9 levels. Interaction Skills These Field Skills are used to interact with various objects and situations in the world. They are found only on Rare and Special Blades. *Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge of ancient civilizations. Used to decode writing, etc. *Focus: The power to focus on one thing. Also used to control one's power. *Fortitude: The power to endure hardships. *Girls' Talk: Talk openly, girl-to-girl. *Keen Eye: The power to see things clearly. Used to notice small changes, etc. *Leaping: The power to jump. Used to reach high places. *Lockpicking: The power to open various things. Works on doors, treasure troves, etc. *Nopon Wisdom: Knowledge related to Nopon culture. Decode writing, speak Nopon, etc. *Superstrength: Extraordinary physical strength. Used to break things, lift them up, etc. Mercenary Skills These Field Skills are only usable during Merc Missions. These skills are found only on Common Blades. *Expeditionist: Can use full strength even away from Diver. *Industry Mastery: Skillful at machine repairs and upkeep. *Info Collector: Skillful at retrieving information. *Production Mastery: Skillful at deftly making things. *Transport Mastery: Skillful at moving lots of goods quickly. Crafting Skills These Field Skills are used to make exclusive Pouch Items. Each is exclusive to an individual Rare or Special Blade. *Cooking: The power to prepare delicious food. Skill exclusive to Pyra. *Weaving: Use looms to weave gorgeous fabrics. Skill exclusive to Vale. *Patissier: Enjoy making tasty sweet things. Skill exclusive to Gorg. *Dumpling Pro: Prepare tasty triangular dumplings. Skill exclusive to Vess. *Icecraft: Create intricately beautiful art from ice. Skill exclusive to Dahlia. Exclusive Skills Some Field Skills are exclusive to a single Blade. They are used in a few instances for the story or sidequest. *Miasma Dispersal: Disperse poison gas emitted by Titans. Skill exclusive to Roc. *Passionate Soul: A burning heart that crushes the strong. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. *Justice-Loving Soul: A just heart that tolerates no evil. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. *Kind Soul: A kind heart that helps the weak. Skill exclusive to Godfrey. *Assassination: Judge and punish those who do evil. Skill exclusive to Perceval. *Prospecting: Discover never-before-seen precious stones. Skill exclusive to Agate. *Fleet of Foot: Move faster than the eye can see. Skill exclusive to Boreas. *One Lucky Gal: Chase luck, but find only misfortune. Skill exclusive to Kasandra. *Chivalry: A knight's sense for meting out justice. Skill exclusive to Perun. *Clairvoyant Eye: Her left eye lets her see through all obstructions. Exclusive to Azami. *Harmony: Have fun playing beautiful music. Skill exclusive to Ursula. *Titan Weapon Wisdom: Deep knowledge of Titan weapons. Skill exclusive to Newt. *Phonex Linguistics: The power to speak with Phonexes. Skill exclusive to Nim. *Eye for Beauty: Looks for girls to add to her entourage. Skill exclusive to Sheba. *Extra-Ancient Wisdom: Knowledge about super-old culture lost to the Cloud Sea. Exclusive to Adenine. *Mastery of Thunder: The power to control electricity. Electra's not exactly good at this... *Birdbrain: The power to instantly forget anything. Skill exclusive to Finch. *Beguiling Charms: Captivate all with your charming appearance. Skill exclusive to Floren. *Mental Arithmetic: Perform complex calculations at speed. Skill exclusive to KOS-MOS. *Rampage: A power so great, it had to be sealed. Releasing it causes Herald to go on a rampage. Category:Xenoblade skills